User talk:PremierChannel TV '10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the The Dizzy Feeling page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 11:18, 24 June 2010 Heyz Heyz, I'm Daisy, and I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you're using Didi for your story! But next time, please tell me 'bout using my characters. Thankz! --'Powered Buttercup! 'I hate skirts. 04:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question Hello. Do you mind if I use this picture on one of my pages? Respond ASAP. Ferb 14:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I Don't Get It. In The End of Danville if Phineas dies how could he be alive in the future? I'm Confused. User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 16:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) AKA Jacob Greenfish Pics of Daisy and Didi Sure, and thanks for asking me for permission first! ;) Powered Buttercup! 'I hate skirts. 17:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! :D 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) He Knows! Just to tell you, Jacob Greenfish Knows About Perry Being A Secret Agent User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 19:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) AKA Jacob Greenfish YES! Yes it is ok for Jacob Greenfish to be in Your Seiries (You Have My Permision) HE MUST NOT DIE. User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 15:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) AKA Jacob Greenfish Ok????? dude. i was the anonymous user who created disneys perry the platypus (agent p). ask other users and find out. We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 17:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sci-Fi You like sci-fi movies?? I know this is random, but I just wanna know. ^.^' 'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 21:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Umm I think Lanie belonged to User:Ferblover. idk RE: Lanie Sure! Ya' know bud, Blue has nothing to do with Phineas and Ferb. She's not even Disney. I did the same thing with Wile E. Coyote and I had to take him off too. Sorry if I'm ranting on but before you came to the fanon, Lanie was Perry's registered wife. You took her off and put Blue in her place (aw, poor Lanie..). But if she's going to be Perry's wife for your intended purposes, yes. Go ahead. Btw, thanks for asking! People hardly EVER ask to use my characters! Ferb 00:13, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Let's be pals. Ok dude. Let's be pals. *shakes hands with PC'10* Come to the #pffanon IRC sometime. We can chat. Ferb 14:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok But there is sad news my Grandad has died today :( But can please help you make your page cool What!? I said nothing rude on your blog! Ferblover did but not I. Sign your posts on talk pages with four ~ or the signature button so people know who left the message. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 19:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Please Stop Please stop this nonsense. Stop it before it's too late...(BAN-ISHMENT!!!)FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 01:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Really bub? What do you mean? I've discussed it with my authorities and they say "NO." They thought it over for A VERY LONG TIME and they say (final answer) no. Leave my Lanie page alone. It's awesome the way it is. If I see stuff on it I'm going to have to report you to Dill. Thanks for your time. Ferb 02:40, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Blue If you look on Perry's page, you'll see that I acknowledged the two seperate continuities for you two (You and Ferblover). In canon, Perry is unmarried and so it is impossible to pick one o fthem to be his "official" wife. As I've said before, I have nothing against Blue or Lanie, and will only keep it fair when dealing with this. Sign your posts. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 18:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Times Editor Yes, I saw your post on Goldroid's talk page. You can actually have today's rant column if you want. Just post your rant on my talk page and I'll put it in. Fyi, Goldroid is my delivery account. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 20:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ..... I was clearing things out. Geez.....sorry. 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 20:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Danville Times Danville Times Why did you post the preview issue on my talk page? I told you to write a ''rant on my talk page. And, I cannot say this enough, '''sign your posts Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 20:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi I will be DELIGHTED. Go ahead and use Dill. Don't forget about the things that Dill is expert at. (in case you're lazy to look up it's flying aircrafts) FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 08:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Woohoo! Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 17:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Rant http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rant By reading that, you will understand. Pretty much just go on and on about something that bugs you. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 18:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Phineasandferbfanon2 Phineasandferbfanon2 is keeping on editing Batman's pages? Ok then. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 12:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok. He's blocked for a good 3 days. If he does any more of the mess he'll have a monthful of BANishment. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 13:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE, ask me before using my characters and adding your stories to their pages! I don't mind that you used Honey, but ''please, ask me before you go any further. It's a bit rude just to use someone else's character. [[User:American che|'''This is the Night]]{♥when ginny kissed harry♥} 20:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I never yelled at you, and to find any user page you simply type into the search box "User talk:(username)" with a user's name in the part where it says (username). I honestly am not mad at you, I would just appreciate being asked first before my character is used. [[User:American che|'This is the Night']]{♥when ginny kissed harry♥} 23:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Picture We don't just put any picture in the Times. There's gotta be a good reason, like, it won a contest or something. Why do you want it in anyway? PLEASE post your rant ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 20:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Um, quick favor. I've noticed how you've been using Lanie. Can you please not use her anymore? I'm not fighting with you. I hope you understand. :( Sorry.... Ferb 13:27, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hey dude! Thanks! I love that logo you made for me! You can use Larry for Perry's twin brother and Jr.'s awesome (but nervous) uncle until I say you can't anymore. I'm almost done with my art that I'm going to enter in your contest. Ferb 15:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Here's My Contest Entry It took me three days of non-stop work! If you don't understand the picture, it's of the Beatles' album "Abbey Road". I'm putting the PnF gang in the Beatles place. Enjoy! Um. I'll add it later. The internet's not working... :) Here we go! Now it's working! Enjoy! Ferblover (genius, artist, etc.) 16:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay dude. Don't put Blue on Larry's page. Please. I can put it on myself. I don't want to anyways. It just gives me more work to do on this beautiful day in Michigan. I need a break from having to defend my pages ya know. Ferblover (genius, artist, etc.) 18:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ????? I have Ferblover's permission to use Larry okay. We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 18:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Andrew The Gayboy Disney14ph12 did it. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 15:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) here it is !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! my pic for you kno . It is IT IS DELETED. Can you join the IRC? FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 09:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) And thanks for airing the third season of Perry Adventures in my birthday. :) FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 10:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but the Human Perry is strictly just for my story, If Summer Ended. You can make your own version, though. Plus, YOU DIDN'T EVEN CREDIT ME FOR MY CHARCATER! YOU SAID YOU MADE HIM UP!!!!!!Thankz! Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 14:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *Porky Pig stutter* Which picture? Can you send me the picture? I'm not sure which one you're talking about.... Human Perry.... Hmm.... What would he look like. You should check out the Random-ness Wiki I think it might be my new home and here will be my second home. I can RP as Yakko Warner there without being banished by Faddy, I can talk about non PnF stuff without threats from Faddy, and other STUFF THAT FADDY WON'T LET US TALK ABOUT/DO! FREEEEEEDOM! Sorry.... About the picture, just be sure to send it to me ASAP. BTW, do you know what happened to Disneygirl96? Ferblover (genius, artist, etc.) 14:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Daisy and Didi used without permission I noticed you used Daisy and Didi in Christmas with a Bang! without my permission. Premier, next you use my characters without permission, I will remover ALL of my characters from ALL your stories, so please, ask me when you are goign to use my characters, ALWAYS. Thankz! 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) JUST LIKE DAISY SAID ABOVE I will remove Larry from all of your Perry adventure stuff if you don't ask me first. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASK! IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SIMPLE! Remember when I asked for your permission to use that picture? IT ONLY TOOK A SECOND! *growls* Just ask. People don't like getting their characters stolen just like Daisy said above. Ferblover (genius, artist, etc.) 15:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I know! You're the only one who uses my characters without permission (excluding Isabee30, but she's been helping me on a couple of stories by adding characters, so she's okay with me). 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I read your message, but I just want to use this Human Perry for MY stories. You do realize you can make your own version, right? PLus, I don't remember you asking if you could the Hernandez sisters for your Christmas special (I you did, I apoligize for the misunderstanding). 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) It cool, I can make you a different Perry. You can just create a page that says, Human Perry (Your User Name Version). :) 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Please, please, PLEASE ask before you use my characters. It is really starting to annoy me, and my characters will be removed from your stories ASAP. If I find them in one of your stories again without my permission, I'm going to mention this to Fadhil. [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 19:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! I haven't even started on the picture! I can't draw in a blink! I'll try to have it ready in a couple of days, got it? Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 20:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Quit stealing! We're fed up! Make up your own characters. BTW, I own the copyrights to Perry's family. SO NO STEALING THERE BUCKO. Ferblover (genius, artist, etc.) 00:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Buddy... I don't want to fight dude. This is the fanon wiki and we each have the copyrights to each of our characters. AGAIN PLEASE DO NOT FIGHT WITH ME! Do you want to be blocked for a day (up to a week)? Then do NOT fight with me. Ferblover (genius, artist, etc.) 23:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) FL is right, we have the rights to whatever we create, and FL's created the majority of Perry's family himself. So since they are his characters (he made them up), you need to ask before using the characters or making a related character to a character he made up. You also seem to have a bit of trouble asking permission, and I'm not sure whether it's involuntary or purposely. Either way, please ask before you use ANYONE'S (not just me, but ''anyone, like Daisy, FL, etc.) characters in your stories. Thanks, [[User:American che|'''American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 00:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) No prob. Mange '''{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 13:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) What? 4 PM what? Eastern? Central? Mountain? Pacific? Classify details, please. This site are not people from only 1 time zone. '''You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 13:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Where I live? 2 clues. #It is not bounced by Phineas #It's on Dill's page. But I'll give it out. Don't be shocked. Indonesia You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 10:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Help Sorry, I don't know too. I've been tring to figure out the same thing for the fanon wikia I created, Fanonmaniacs Wiki (Animaniacs Fanon Wiki). "Good dogs tells the truth, never take what doesn't belong to them and never chew their butts in public." 20:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No NO.You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 11:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:HI # Yes # Maybe "Good dogs tells the truth, never take what doesn't belong to them and never chew their butts in public." 14:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) What did I Do wrong? I Have not got on here for a long time so i would never call you that! My Sister did it (Sorry)Toy Story 3 The Video Game Wiki 19:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) What did I Do wrong? I Have not got on here for a long time so i would never call you that! My Sister did it (Sorry)Disney14ph12 19:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'd be happy to do it! :) I'm a Randomz Chick..... '''So deal with it! 12:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The End of Danville I was just wondering about your page, the end of Danville. It seems you left a lot open to interpretation. I would like to see more about it, if you can find the time and interest to add more, or at least fill me in. Here is what I understand already about it: *Nearly every character on this fanon appears in it somehow. *There is a big crack in the sky. *Phineas and Ferb die. *The Regurgitator is the antagonist. I sure would appreciate it if you put in some more detail, though. I really would like to see how it all turns out. -Heinz84 6:51 PM 08/10/10 want to know Is Blue really Blue from blue's cause it's been brothing me and I want to know Just need to say something Are you sure you should be going around saying Blue is Perry's ''wife? '''''I stopped saying Tori was Perry's true girlfriend, but saying your his WIFE will cause a shipping war. Im serious. Trust me. Not saying you should forget about Blue or Blue X Perry, just dont say your his wife. It will definately start a war. ToriTheTimberWolf (talk) 18:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC)